Letter to my Valentine
by woodluvsme
Summary: OneShot written for Valentine's Day in Forks fanfiction challenge for Twilight Ladies. 100 years in the future, Bella composes a letter for Edward for Valentine's Day.


**DISCLAIMER: **The Twilight characters belong to the wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer. This is but a humble fan fiction.

_One hundred years into the future, Bella decides to write Edward a letter for Valentine's Day, 2107._

My dearest Edward:

Where do I begin, my Love? I wanted to do something simple but special for you for Valentine's Day. I know it's a silly human tradition but sometimes I just can't help myself. I just felt the need to tell you once again how important you are to me. Important seems like such a weak word. How about essential? Crucial? My very survival hinges on if you are a part of my life? That's a little better.

I remember the first day I saw you there in the cafeteria of Forks High School. You looked so out of place in the middle of all the ordinary humans! I knew even then there was something very special about you. I think I could sense my destiny was close at hand. You know, I loved the way your bronze hair fell over your face like a runway model that first day I saw you. Even now I can't keep my fingers out of it. I hope you don't mind too much.

When we fell in love, it happened so quickly. Now that we have infinite time at our disposal, it seems like the first months we spent together were but a speck of dust floating on the wind. Those were some of the happiest times of my human life. I would have done anything to be with you.

Even when you left me for that brief period of time and I thought I would die from the grief, I was still more alive than I had ever been before I met you. I know now that I should have never doubted you. My mind was trying to tell me what my heart already knew – you would never leave me. And you never have.

I remember our wedding day. I was so nervous! I just knew everything was going to go wrong but as usual Alice planned everything to perfection. It all turned out so beautifully. The back garden behind Carlisle's house was completely decorated down to the river. I remember hearing the sound of the water flowing even over the soft music playing. Charlie was escorting me, and I was walking toward you in my long, flowing gown of white silk and secretly praying I would not trip and embarrass myself. I guess looking into your eyes kept my feet on the path because I never even stepped wrong once. I have never felt so loved as I said the words that made me your wife.

The day passed in a blur. Before I knew it, we were on our way to Paris where you would change me. You held my hand on the plane and whispered endearments in my ear while I tried hard not to think about the pain that I would soon go through.

I momentarily forgot about what was coming when I saw the cottage on the vineyard where we were staying. The French countryside took my breath away. I remember standing there with you, your arms around me, watching the sun set over the valley like liquid fire. I was so...awed. Not only was I married to the man of my dreams but I was spending my honeymoon with him in a cottage outside of Paris.

I remember how hesitant you were at first. You kept asking me if I was sure. I knew that you were just putting off causing me pain as long as you could. I do admit that I was nervous about it. Okay, I was scared to death. But I also knew I wanted to be with you forever more than I had ever wanted anything.

I do have to confess something here. Knowing what I do now, having been a vampire for the last 100 years, I can only begin to know how hard it was for you to stop when you sank your teeth into me that night. _La tua contante _would be almost impossible to resist. Yet you did, because you love me.

The pain was almost unbearable. Even now I can remember vividly how much it burned, like my insides were engulfed in a raging inferno.

I would probably have gone insane writhing there on the bed except for one thing. You were there. You held me the entire time. For three days you stayed there with your marble arms around me and held me. Sometimes you sang to me, sometimes you just laid there with your face in my hair and rubbed my back while I cried.

When it was over, the first thing I remember is looking into your ocher eyes. You were so distraught. I suspect the three days was a lot longer for you than it was for me. I remember kissing you passionately, and for the first time you didn't have to push me away.

We've been together ever since, haven't we?

My favorite memory from our honeymoon there in France was the evening before we returned to Forks. We had spent the entire day lying in the tall grass in the sun talking. It was twilight and the last rays of the sun were sparkling on your handsome face. You looked deep into my eyes, and you repeated our marriage vows right there in the vines:

Bella, you are my one and only true love

You are my shining star in an eternity of night

I have no life if you are not with me

I pledge this day to forever be by your side

For the last 100 years, we have done just that. We have shared together, laughed together, watched time pass together. I love you just as much now as I did when we first began our life together. I know the next 100 years will be filled with just as much love. You are my husband, my confidante, my soul mate.

I love you, Edward.

Yours always and forever,

Bella


End file.
